Medical image diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, an X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus, an MRI apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus and a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus, are known in the art. Medical image data obtained when subjects are examined by these apparatuses are stored in medical image memories, using the format based on the Digital Imaging and COmmunication in Medicine (DICOM). A file compatible with the DICOM includes medical image data and study information attached to the medical image data. The study information includes a study ID for identifying a study, a modality ID for identifying a modality used for capturing medical image data during the study, and a patient ID for identifying a subject.
An image managing system capable of recording image data such as a digital camera image (hereinafter referred to as general-purpose image data) in a medical image storage apparatus in association with medical image data is also known in the art. With the existing technology, however, incorrect association of images may occur, which associates irrelevant general-purpose image data with medical image data. The general-purpose data is JPEG (joint photographic experts group) data, and this kind of data does not include information that identifies an individual patient or individual study.